


One morning

by jamesraoulsilva



Category: James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Live and Let Die - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Live and Let Die, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesraoulsilva/pseuds/jamesraoulsilva
Summary: Bond was still awake – or awake again, he didn’t quite rightly know. As he buried his nose in dark curls, he couldn’t stop a smile from spreading over his face. A nose tip brushed against his throat and he exhaled less smoothly than the occasion called for, really.





	One morning

**Author's Note:**

> Looked at the first post-opening credits scene of LALD and felt some edits were required

Bond was still awake – or awake again, he didn’t quite rightly know. As he buried his nose in dark curls, he couldn’t stop a smile from spreading over his face. A nose tip brushed against his throat and he exhaled less smoothly than the occasion called for, really.

He resettled his shoulders into the mattress and looked up at the ceiling, his eyelids heavy, as he lightly ran his fingertips across a bare upper arm.

Felix shivered closer into his embrace and mumbled something incoherent against his skin. His fingers twitched against Bond’s side.

Bond was about to open his mouth when the doorbell rang.

Felix was alert immediately. ‘Expecting someone?’ he asked quietly.

‘Mmno,’ James said as he checked his watch. 5:48. The bell was rung again. He moved his hand from Felix’s arm to between his shoulder blades briefly before forcing himself out of bed.

He shrugged into his dressing gown and went down the few steps to the living room as he rubbed his face, smoothed back his hair. The ringing stopped and he paused, but then there came the dull sound of the door knocker against the wood.

Suppressing a sigh, Bond pulled aside the lock and opened the door as far as the chain allowed. His eyes widened as they met those of M, below a deep-set frown.

As he took off the chain, opened the door and stepped aside to let him in, M said, ‘good morning, double-oh seven.’

‘Good morning sir,’ Bond said slightly louder than was strictly necessary, and stood frozen in horror for a moment as M stoically walked into the living room as if he owned the place. For the first time since moving here, he cursed the open floor plan of his flat. He hoped Felix could hide beneath the sheets, or beneath the bed – anywhere.

He took and put away M’s coat as the old man explained why he was here: ‘Three of our agents have been killed during the last twenty-four hours.’ M laid eyes on one of the paintings in the living room, then went up the first, second of the four steps to Bond’s bedroom.

James all but sprinted towards M and blocked him on the stairs. He smoothed down the front of his dressing gown – he wore nothing underneath – and held out a hand towards the kitchen, proposing ‘coffee, sir?’

M’s eyes flicked from the bed to Bond, then – thankfully – he stepped into the kitchen. Bond looked at the bed and saw a distinctive-looking hump below the sheets. He uttered an expletive under his breath and followed M into the kitchen, made him coffee, as M explained which agents had been killed: ‘Baines, working on San Monique; Dawes in New York, keeping an eye on the island’s prime minister, Kananga, and Hamilton in New Orleans. He was on loan to—’

‘The CIA, yes, I know,’ Bond said distractedly as he held out the cup, wobbling in a sizeable creme-coloured pool on the little saucer. Felix had told him yesterday, or tonight.

M didn’t take the coffee until Bond made eye contact, and he subjected him to one slowly raised eyebrow. ‘Yes.’

Bond felt his cheeks slowly heat up.

Behind M, Felix stole down the stairs, holding up a sheet around him.

‘Sugar,’ Bond said, too quickly.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Would you like some sugar, sir?’ Bond said, as he heard the front door open and close, and he tried not to sigh too loudly in relief when he heard heels click on the floor, and he almost dropped the sugar bowl.

He almost twisted his neck trying to see what was happening in the living room as he heaped a few spoonfuls of sugar into M’s coffee. It was – ‘Miss Moneypenny!’

Felix was nowhere to be seen.

‘Morning, Moneypenny,’ M said, moving back into the living room.

‘Good morning, sir. Hello James,’ she said, turning to Bond, handing him an envelope. Her lips were pursed and she was frowning. ‘Your ticket to New York, and information on our contacts in San Monique.’

‘Thank you,’ he said, and tried to smile, but it felt like a grimace rather than anything else. He turned to M. ‘So the focus is this Kananga in New York?’

‘Yes. We think the killings are connected,’ M said. ‘The CIA—’

Bond choked on nothing, hid it as a scraping of his throat.

‘The CIA have been informed,’ M said. ‘They’re helping us with surveillance. Your flight leaves at eleven thirty. A.m.,’ he added.

Bond had to suppress a response. The 11.30 flight to New York was the same on which Felix had booked his own return. Lucky.

M put the cup and saucer down with a rattle. ‘Now, where did I leave my coat?’

‘Allow me!’ Moneypenny said, as she opened the sliding door only a crack.

Bond tensed, but Moneypenny pulled out M’s coat and handed it to him, shoving the door firmly shut.

‘Thank you. Come along, Miss Moneypenny. Morning, Bond.’

‘Sir,’ Bond said, mouth dry.

Moneypenny was already in the doorway, a few steps behind M, when she turned around and looked at James. ‘Nice sheets. American?’

Before Bond could even think of something to say, she winked at him and closed the door behind her. For a moment, he stood there, allowing himself to grin. Only half of it was relief. It shifted towards mischief as he approached the sliding door quietly – then suddenly shoved it open.

Felix looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. He had draped the sheet around him like a sort of toga, knotted at the shoulder. James could see his chest expand and deflate as Felix seemed to realise the danger was over.

‘Coast is clear,’ James said softly as he stepped into the door opening; Felix met him there. He walked a hand up Felix’s bare side – eliciting a sudden intake of breath – and let his hand round the soft skin of his shoulder.

Felix pushed aside the fabric covering James’s chest and ran his fingers slowly down his breastbone.

James tilted his head and, with an indulgent smile, Felix kissed him; a closed-mouth press of lips. James put his hands on Felix’s hips and he pulled the other man close against him.

‘Now I understand why you like your Miss Moneypenny so much,’ Felix said.

‘Hands off Moneypenny,’ James mumbled against Felix’s chin.

‘Don’t worry.’ His voice was a little hoarse, and he pulled back to look at James. ‘I’ve got all I want right here.’

James kissed him, deeply. He dragged a hand lazily up the broad of Felix’s back, and started undoing the knot that kept the sheet around Felix’s shoulders.

Felix pressed his face against James’s neck as the sheet dropped to the floor. ‘Can we go back to bed?’

He did the math quickly. ‘Half an hour.’

James let Felix push him backwards, and then drag him up the steps back towards the bed. ~~~~

A job together in NYC: James couldn’t believe his luck. Then Felix pulled him down onto the bed as he pushed the gown down from James’s shoulders.

New York could wait, for now. First, this – first, _here_. He pressed himself against Felix, whose hands came around his face, and he was pulled down into a kiss. It drowned out everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 I would very much appreciate a note below for comments/crit!


End file.
